


In a Bind

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Handcuffs, Masturbation, Other, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Sometimes to get properly off one has to get into their deep fantasies.But failing to test the equipment first can land one in a rather embarrassing situation.





	

Sideswipe was bored.

No, scrap that, he felt like he had been listening to Fixit's chatter for few days now. Actually, that was probably it given that there had been no Decepticon activity for a while now and even Bumblebee was running out of ridiculous team building exercises.

Another thing he was having difficulty with was getting some fragging done. He didn't like anyone on the team. Jazz was actually great to have but he hadn't come back like he promised. And Sideswipe was not that convinced that Jazz would end up with him, Sideswipe being a common delinquent who made a bad first impression, and Jazz being, well, Jazz, and cool and great and he was and he probably had a lot to choose from and Sideswipe wouldn't stand a chance against any others.

Sideswiped vented heavily, his plating flexing in exaggerated manner. He had self-serviced couple of times already when he managed to sneak it in but it didn't do it for him. It was just his fingers around his spike, or that false spike he had thankfully in his subspace pocket when he had ended up on Earth.

No, he needed more. He needed a proper frag or a good fantasy.

But a good fantasy wasn't easy to get, especially if he loved the idea of being tied up and helpless, on the mercy of whomever that was fragging him senseless. It wasn't the violence or the fear that he wanted, it was just a pair of cuffs around his wrist, or at least that.

Sideswipe walked around, victim to his frustration over unfulfilled need. But he paused as he walked past the storage crates. He recalled something specific being stored in them. He opened couple of them up before he opened up the right one. It contained all the stasis cuffs.

Sideswipe suddenly shut the crater lid, groaning as he felt the swelling shame of even considering it. He was hungry for something he couldn't really get. But he recalled the own fun he had with a low-tech stasis cuffs and his former fling. He recalled the safety mechanisms. He opened the lid again and picked up a datapad that was off to the side inside of the crate. It listed the stasis cuffs they had, how to put the various settings on, if to have them completely paralyzed to just keep the arms locked in them, and most importantly, the shutoff frequency in them for easy deactivation.

Sideswipe looked around to see if anyone was watching him or could see him to begin with. He knew that Bumblebee and Strongarm had the master key to the cuffs, but he hadn't been given one because Bumblebee still didn't trust him with it. But the pad contained the individual frequencies and that was all he needed.

Nabbing the cuffs, memorizing the frequency to transmit, Sideswipe closed the crate and left it just as he had found it. He didn't have any duty for a while, so this was the perfect time to slip off for a little alone-time.

Sideswipe walked the forest for a while, making sure that he was far enough away he wouldn't be seen or heard. Once he was sure he was far enough away, he continued his walk, looking around for something good. He sat down by couple of trees, stretching his arms back or above to see how it would go if he were to go with it. He had to both make sure his arms were comfortable and that he could get properly seated. It wasn't until at the sixth tree that he found a good spot. The trunk of the tree wasn't that big but it was still sturdy, something that would hold up if Sideswipe decided to resist, his arms would still be comfortable and he would still be able to frag himself on the false spike without it dislodging by accident.

Sideswipe had already begun to vent heavily in anticipation. He was really doing it, he was really going to get the frag that he wanted for so long. Still technically self-service but it would end up being much more satisfying.

Sideswipe released his panels, allowing both the valve and spike to become exposed. It felt chilly at first, feeling the air wisp around his spike and valve lips. Sideswipe sat down with his legs splayed. He ignored the spike, something that he liked to do, as he ran his fingers over his valve lips couple of times before he sank one finger into his valve, feeling the wetness. He vented heavily as he dragged that finger up from the valve opening, letting it slide further upwards between the valve lips as it touched his exterior node. He felt the small jolt of pleasure as his finger stroked it. He rubbed at it, his legs moving as the arousal was becoming a bit too much for him.

Sideswipe stilled, his finger leaving the exterior node as he plunged it back into his valve, even wetter than before. Playing with the opening, he smeared the lubricant around, making sure he was prepped before he put his second finger in. His other hand, a bit clumsy since he wasn't ambidextrous, also found its way down to the valve, the fingers getting smeared in lubricant as Sideswipe was fragging himself with his other hand. He toyed with both his valve and exterior node at the same time, feeling the effects of the intense foreplay. When he realized he had three fingers up his valve he stopped and withdrew.

Now it was time to skip the stupid simple foreplay and go into the real stuff. Sideswipe leaned against the three and picked up his false spike. It had seen its use but he at least knew to clean it between each session. He put it between his legs as he put the stasis cuffs within reach, set to just lock to his wrists than to either relax him, freeze him or put him in full blown stasis. 

Sideswipe rose up slightly, pushing the toy to his valve opening, and then lowered himself slowly, feeling every inch going up into his valve, it's well known surface stroking the deeper nodes in a manner that his fingers could not. He was finally relaxed enough to moan loudly as the spike went deeper than his fingers had. His venting became ragged as he felt the thrill of his interfacing frustrations just melt away. All that mattered now was the pleasure that he could get from a spike entering his well-lubricated valve.

When he recalled the stasis cuffs being next to him his fans finally kicked on. He moaned as he finally felt himself as fully seated into the toy. He withdrew to half to make sure that the spike was secured in the forest floor, repeating the motion couple of times before he was fully satisfied that it was.

Then he picked up the stasis cuffs. He shivered in anticipation and let his valve flex around the toy even though there was no one to feel that particular motion that the recipient would like. Sideswipe moved the stasis cuffs to the back of the tree with ease, letting both his wrists rest in the cuffs before he triggered it. The stasis cuffs snapped around his wrists instantly, and Sideswipe reflexively jerked forward. It wasn't painful but the sudden feel of being trapped was enough. He leaned forwards, both having the false spike sink into him down to the hilt and feel the minor strain on his arms as the tree and the stasis cuffs did not budge.

Perfect.

Sideswipe leaned back, letting himself relax before he started riding the toy. At first slowly, slower than he had done with his fingers. With the slow pace and the good prep he had done with his fingers he didn't feel any discomfort or burning. He leaned back, arching his back and letting the spike hit some fresh nodes as he still rode it. He yanked on the stasis cuffs, moaning as he felt truly stuck in his situation. With how he was positioned he couldn't get fully off his spike, he couldn't get away from the tree. All that he had right now was the fact that he was trapped with his wrists behind his back locked in stasis cuffs with his valve stuffed with spike.

He turned off his optics, immersing himself fully in the feel of that toy going in and out of his valve, the minor strain on his arms as he pushed himself away from the tree only to be caught by the stasis cuffs. He imagined a non-descript lover beneath him, his spike being all that mattered as his wrists were locked away from servicing his own spike exposed to the air. With his optics shut he increased the pace, imagining a feel of a collar around his neck and the leash in the grip of his lover as he himself was straining against it, rebelling even as he was stuck and the only thing he could was to pleasure his lover and pleasure himself.

Sideswipe moaned as he immersed himself into the fantasy further, imagining the ghostly feel of fingers around his spike. That was it. That was the fantasy he knew that would get him off properly, not some quick self-service done in some clearing a distance away from the scrapyard. Sideswipe now truly rode that false spike, his own valve beginning to flex by itself without him controlling it, it trying to pleasure a lover that wasn't there while Sideswipe tried to make it as real as he could with his imagination. He was now moaning loudly with each thrust. He finally found the right pace for riding the toy, feeling the buildup of an overload coming to him much faster now. He held up the pace even though he could feel his legs burning a bit from the strain. All that mattered was that overload.

Sideswipe came with a loud cry, feeling his valve constrict around the false spike as he hilted himself deep into it, and he turned on his optics in time to see his own spike ejaculating transfluid up onto his midriff and lower section of his chest. It was far more satisfying overload than the previous self-service sessions. He grinned as he let himself relax, feeling now the spike being a bit too far up his valve to be really comfortable. He flexed his hip a bit in attempt to dislodge it but it didn't work. But he did manage to get a part of it out of him so it wouldn't be all up in his valve. He vented heavily, feeling the transfluid leaking slowly on himself.

Sideswipe spent few minutes in post-coital bliss, relaxing in his bonds. The team wasn't really expecting him until nightfall anyway. He even felt like he was up for another ride. But it wasn't that good of an idea anyway. He figured he could just rub one out while having that spike up his valve and gently tease it.

Sideswipe released the frequency to unlock the cuffs.

And nothing happened.

There wasn't even any sound of denial. The stasis cuffs were still locked around his wrists, he was still stuck to the tree. He released the frequency again. He even did related frequencies to make sure, switching numbers up to cover his basis in case he hadn't copied it right. But there was nothing. The stasis cuffs were still trapping him where he was.

Sideswipe started thrashing around while ringing frequencies. This wasn't right, he was stuck now and there was nothing he could do. The tree was too strong for him to get out of it without injuring himself. And if he did injure himself he would have to explain what happened. As he thrashed around he was also riding the spike again, but this time it wasn't that pleasurable now.

Sideswipe stopped in an instant. He knew he couldn't get out of this cleanly, there was nothing he could do. Something had gone wrong, maybe some factory defect or he had grabbed the wrong cuffs by accident. And without the master key he was still stuck like this.

He needed help.

Bumblebee would chew him out for this. He wouldn't trust him anymore for even basic tasks. Sideswipe had worked hard to stop looking like some loser delinquent for Bumblebee and become someone he could depend on as a teammate. Strongarm would also berate him for being so careless, and he was in no mood to let her see him in this situation. She had enough complaints about him and seeing him post-self-service would just make things worse between them. Drift would just take one look at him, frown, and then turn around and leave. While Sideswipe could ask Grimlock to simply tear up the tree and stasis cuffs, Grimlock would probably inadvertently tell the others about this incident because he didn't really know when to keep his mouth shut.

Sideswipe mulled over the choices again. And for the third time.

Sideswipe activated his comm, keying to an individual frequency.

"Strongarm? I got myself in a bit of a bind, mind coming over to my location?" Sideswipe said quickly, choosing to get it over with as fast as possible before he would chicken out of it.

"Sideswipe what happened now?" Sideswipe could hear Strongarm being annoyed at him, a heavy vent as she was mulling over if to really deal with him right now or not.

"Something I can't out of unless I seriously injure myself." Sideswipe said. "And I would really not want to involve Bumblebee or any of the others in this."

Sideswipe was met with a long silence, making him wonder if Strongarm was just ignoring him. But before he decided to key in for Grimlock he got a reply.

"Fine, I'm on my way." Strongarm said. "I got your location."

Sideswipe sent a short burst of acknowledgement that he got the signal. He didn't want to answer her. He actually didn't want her to come over but she was currently the only one that could really do it. If she would keep it secret was another issue that Sideswipe had to deal with when it came.

Only few minutes passed before Sideswipe heard heavy footfalls in the forest near him. It didn't feel that enough time had passed. He squirmed in his bonds, bringing his legs up to at least attempt to shelter his exposed interface array from whatever intruder that was coming. He tried to recall how Steeljaw or Thunderhoof's footfalls sounded like, he didn't want to end up being so exposed to a Decepticon.

But then he saw the familiar flash of blue and white between the trees. The inherit shame of being stuck like this was enough to silence him, to keep him from calling out. But he saw how Strongarm noticed him, looking over to what was probably a red shape sitting down in the bushes somewhere between the trees. And when Strongarm came into the clearing, he saw that flash of confusion on her face as she was processing what she was seeing, followed by a disgusted frown as she realized just what Sideswipe was up to.

"Give me one good reason for why I shouldn't just turn around and leave." Strongarm spat out.

"I'm stuck." Sideswipe jerked, pulling on his arms and the stasis cuffs, but inadvertently moved his legs away, exposing the array. It was only for a second as he quickly covered it again but it was enough.

"How?" Strongarm crossed her arms. "And Solus Prime help me if this is some sort of sick game you're playing on me-" She trailed off as she scoffed at him.

"I can't unlock the stasis cuffs. The release frequency doesn't work." Sideswipe quickly answered. "I know it was stupid, b-"

"It was." Strongarm's features suddenly softened, she looked more sorry than angry now. "Primus, I thought you knew already but I guess you weren't paying attention during Bumblebee's debrief."

"I guess I wasn't?" Sideswipe asked as Strongarm walked behind him, behind the tree. Sideswipe relaxed a bit, waiting to be released.

"One of Steeljaw's specialty is subsonics." Strongarm said and Sideswipe could feel her hands run over his arms, looking for any dents or scuffs or torn lines. "So we can't trust any sonic frequencies. And if there is anything that can unlock stasis cuffs remotely, Steeljaw probably knows. So Bumblebee had Fixit remove the remote unlocking."

"Oh." Sideswipe said the only thing he could really say. So that had been pretty much doomed from the start. Strongarm unlocked the cuffs and Sideswipe suddenly realized he could relax now a bit more. His arms dropped to his sides before he brought them up to his front as he checked them for damage. There was nothing that self-repair wouldn't be able to fix. He noticed that Strongarm wasn't coming from behind the tree and it took him couple of seconds to realize why. He swiftly removed the false spike, finally able to get rid of that annoyance from his valve, and then closed the arrays. Then Strongarm came from behind the tree, holding the cuffs but clearly not offering them to him.

"You're not going to tell Bumblebee, are you?" Sideswipe asked, and he would never admit to pleading.

Strongarm looked at the cuffs and vented heavily as Sideswipe stood up. "No, I won't." She said. "That would involve me telling him what I saw. I've already ignored what Grimlock does on daily basis, and this misuse of stasis cuffs does not come close. But I will be taking these." She tossed the stasis cuffs in the air and caught them as they dropped down.

"Go ahead, I am not about to call for help whenever I need to get off. We done here?" Sideswipe asked.

"We're done." Strongarm answered.

"But," Sideswipe realized Strongarm deserved more. "uh, thanks. Thanks for getting me out of these, and thanks for not telling Bumblebee." He didn't wait for a retort from her before he walked off. Strongarm didn't follow him too closely.

Couple of days later Sideswipe was looking at the sunset. It was one of the times where is was a bit of a different shade of red. He didn't know why the sunsets varied and he didn't really want to figure it out in particular. It was pretty in any case.

"Didn't think you would be particular to sunsets." Strongarm asked as she came to his vantage point.

"It's different." Sideswipe said. "What's the occasion?" He asked, only to be answered with an object flying at him. His reflexes were fast enough to catch it before it would strike him. It were stasis cuffs. Not the usual steel blue but spraypainted red, with a long number etching on the side of it.

"What's this?" Sideswipe asked as he inspected the stasis cuffs. Red was his color, though he wasn't sure why the stasis cuffs were that color.

"These cuffs here you can unlock remotely." Strongarm said smiling. "I had to spraypaint them a different color because we can't get them confused with our regular stasis cuffs."

"But why?" Sideswipe asked, realizing that the number on the side was unlocking frequency and he tested it. They worked as they were supposed to.

"If you were putting yourself at risk for some relaxation, then it is best to make it as safe as possible." Strongarm answered. "Though these kind of games are best done with a partner rather than yourself. Or at least a backup plan."

Sideswipe looked away from the stasis cuffs and looked up at Strongarm for the first time since he got the red stasis cuffs. He saw a slight hint of a grin on her face, playful, not malicious.

"And are you volunteering?" Sideswipe returned the grin.


End file.
